Vampire cousin
by vanette
Summary: Dullsville had returned to normal after Claude and his gang left and Raven's world is save. But a new girl moved to Dullsville right after them. Will Raven figure out who she is?


I woke up a late at usual, I am forced to stay at school, and to be put up with my brother Billy, and at night, I get to go over to the love of my life, Alexander Sterling.

At school, there's a rumor that another girl transferred to our school. Whoopie! I didn't think about it much. But, then Becky ran to me, with her hair in pig-tails, and in curls.

"Hey Becky," I said.

"Raven, don't you see anything different about me?" Becky asked me.

"Uh no," I answered her.

"My hair! Someone did my hair. I didn't leave home like this." that was true, she didn't.

"Who did it?"

"The new girl!" she shouts.

"So what? she is trying to get you to be her friend on her first day."

"Raven, the new girl dresses like you! I have her in some of my classes and she's very, very smart."

"What do you mean she dresses like me?"

"She wears dark stuff like you, but her dress is dark blue, her hair is long and glossy black and her eyes, OMG! her eyes are the most beautiful color i ever seen. and she's extremely beautiful!"

"I like to see her," i said.

And i did.

In my computer class, i was looking up my assignment when there was a knock on the door. The teacher goes to the door, opens it and there she was.

Becky was right, she was **BEAUTIFUL!** She had long, flowing glossy black hair that was so black you can see blue in some places, gorgeous green eyes. Her skin was white as snow, and she was wearing a midnight blue mini dress with rips, black leather jacket, red stockings, thigh-high laced up brown Victorian boots that looked cute. She had a pair of black sunglasses on the top of her head, a guitar-shaped bag with a rose. She also had a sucker in her mouth.

She hands a piece of paper to the teacher, smiled and walked towards me and sat down on a computer right next to me.

She puts the sunglasses on and turn the computer on.

I was about to talk to her when Trevor Mitchell shows up.

"Uh, I think you're in my seat new girl," Trevor said.

"Sorry," the new girl even had a beautiful voice that sounds like silk. She faced Trevor. "No one told me that this was "your seat" and besides, there was no name on this chair, so it can be anyone's chair."

She got up and walked to another computer about five rows down.

Trevor walks up to her and spun her chair to face him. "Who are you anyway?" he asks.

With a gentle smile, she said, "it's Marceline."

"Well, Marceline, why are wearing glasses in class when it's not allowed?"

"TREVOR!" the teacher snapped at Trevor. "Marceline can allow to wear sunglasses in school because her eyes are sensitive to some lights. Leave her alone and get back to your seat sir!"

I laughed. Marceline...

During lunch, I was in the restroom, reapplying my black lipstick, when Jennifer and her friend enters, both giving me dirty looks. I overheard them talking about Jennifer's new phone, then it shuts off all of the sudden.

"Dang it," Jennifer said. "I just bought - HEY!"

Marceline takes the phone out of Jennifer's hands and fumbled it. She was able to turn the phone on.

"What did you do to it?" Jennifer's friend asked Marceline.

She just gave them a wink and left the restroom.

At dinner at home, Billy was talking about a video game that he just got.

"...and you wouldn't guess who gave it to us!"

"Who give it to you Billy?" my mom asked him.

"A girl named Marceline," Billy answered mom with a love-gazed face.

That made me perk up.

"Who is Marceline? A girl from your class?" Dad asked him.

"no," Billy said. "She's a high schooler. Me and Henry were standing outside looking at the game from the window. That's when Marceline came behind us. Scared us to death," thank you Marceline! "She gave us a smile, enter the game shop and bought the game. I asked her why did she do that for me? She said she was trying to be nice and she went back to her car. Which is a black Lamborghini!"

"A Lamborghini!" mom, dad, and I shouted at the same time.

after dinner, I fled to my love's mansion. When I got there, I was hearing music, coming up from Alexander's attic. I was greeted by Jameson and entered the mansion. I raced towards the attic to find Alexander, painting a beautiful portrait.

Alexander stopped for a moment and saw me. His dark, sad eyes lit up.

I ran up to him and gave him a tender kiss.

"How was school Raven?" Alexander asked me.

"Boring without you!" I said with a puppy-dog face. Alexander laughed.

I took a look at his portrait; from what I saw was him and his cousin Claude as children in a drawing room. Alexander was on the floor drawing, Claude was reading, but then something caught my eye.

A very young girl, that was not yet done painting, but she was sitting right next to Alexander, holding a black teddy bear.

"Who's the little girl?" I asked him.

"My little cousin," He said.

"You have another cousin besides Claude!?"

"Yes, you know about Stormy, my little sister, that little girl in the painting is Claude's little sister," Alexander explained. "I haven't seen her in five years. She should be about the same age as you. She's my favorite cousin."

I whistled, "Five years must feel like an eternity."

"The reason I haven't seen her is that she got accepted to a a school in Okinawa. A school for vampires and humans."

"Really!" I was shocked. I didn't know that there was a school for vampires and humans to go to.

"She's one of the school's guardians. Her and three more half vampires. She's also the most popular in both species from what i last heard from her."

"What's she like?"

"You can say that she's somewhat like me, but instead of art to express her emotions, she uses music. But once you get her mad, you might want to hide. Which is rare. And She is a lot more adventurous than me."

"I would love to meet her."

"I know, but..." Something was troubling him. he then pulls away and slowly takes his boot off. "She loves more than anything else is to sneak up on others." Alexander threw his boot up into the ceiling, causing a bat to fall on top of his unmade fake bed.

The bat squeaked, then before my eyes, the bat changes into a human! it was MARCELINE!

"OW!" Marceline said, rubbing her head. "Hey!" she turned to us, to Alexander. "Why the hell did you do that for!?"

"I thought someone told you that it was bad to sneak up on others?!" Alexander snapped at her.

The two snarled at each other. I had a bad feeling that there's going to be a fight between them. But then both of them had the exact same grin.

"Oh Alex, it's so good to see you!" Marceline jumped on Alexander, hugging him.

"Marcy!" Alexander laughs.


End file.
